Emma Frost (X-Men Movies)
NOTE: This article is about the incarnation of Emma Frost from the X-Men film series. The mainstream version can be found here: Emma Frost. Emma Frost is the secondary antagonist of X-Men: First Class ''. She is Sebastian Shaw's consort and second in-command of the Hellfire Club and is a powerful telepath as well as possessing her diamond skin. She was portrayed by . Biography ''X-Men: First Class When CIA agent Moira MacTaggert was investigating the Hellfire Club in Las Vegas, she infiltrated a function Shaw was hosting disguised as one of Frost's dancers. While there, she witnesses Frost turn into her diamond form, which alerts MacTaggert to the existence of mutants and prompts her to contact Charles Xavier. When Erik Lehnsherr came to kill Shaw aboard his yacht, she went into his mind, hurting him and then throwing him off the boat. She then escaped with Shaw into the submarine. She is shown Shaw's helmet the Soviets had given him and asks her to read his mind, she says that she can not while he is wearing the helmet. Shaw then tells her she is the most beautiful woman in the world, then says that his drink needs ice. As Emma feels Xavier's telepathy expand, she looks to see whether he is close by and asks Azazel if there is anything on radar or sonar. After he says no, she tells Shaw about it. Shaw tells her to go to Russia while he takes care of the mutants at the CIA. While in Russia, she uses her seduction skills to get the Russian General into bed. She then uses her telepathy to make the General believe that he and Emma are groping and kissing one another, with her sexually straddling him on his bed, wearing only her lingerie, but she is really sitting and eating crackers, watching him hugging and kissing the air. Xavier and Lehnsherr barge in and she turns into diamond form. She attempts to escape but Charles and Erik stop her and Erik makes the metal bed hold her. Magneto starts to crack her diamond form but Charles tells him to stop. Under the pressure, her diamond form starts to break but after the release, she goes back to normal form. She then gets sent to the CIA headquarters. After the death of Shaw, Lehnsherr (now known as Magneto) starts his own team called the Brotherhood of Mutants and invites Emma to join after setting her free. Seeing her remaining Hellfire teammates with Magneto, she accepts. X-Men: Days of Future Past Erik mentions that Emma Frost, along with Azazel, Banshee and Angel Salvadore had died in between 1962 and 1973 and blames Charles for their deaths. She was among those experimented on and killed by Trask, since Mystique seeks revenge on Trask and a Sentinel is shown to use her powers. Powers *'Telepathy': Emma has displayed the telepathic standards of broadcasting and receiving thoughts, mind-control, and altering perceptions and memories. **'Telepathic Communication': She is able to speak to the minds and was talking with Colonel Hendry. **'Telepathic Illusion': Also she can create realistic and powerful illusions which use to please the Russian General.**'Psionic Blasts': Emma can produce telepathic blasts which can induce pain or knock out a person. *'Organic Diamond Form': Emma possesses the ability to transform her body into a flexible organic diamond form. She can also selectively transform parts of her body into diamond. However, it is not invulnerable as Magneto was able to crack her diamond form by contracting metal bars around her neck. ** Psychic Immunity: Emma has shown to be immune to other telepathic powers in her diamond form. ** Enhanced Strength: Her diamond form allows her augmented strength. She is able to send Erik flying several yards off of the boat with a one handed push. She could be overpowered, however, by two people, as both Charles and Eric pulled her to the floor for Eric to restrain her with metal bars. Relationships Friends *Sebastian Shaw † - Former Leader and Love Interest *Magneto - Enemy turned Fomer Leader *Azazel † - Former Teammate *Riptide - Former Teammate *Angel Salvadore † - Enemy turned Former Teammate *Mystique - Enemy turned Former Teammate Enemies *Colonel Hendry † - Enemy *Havok † - Enemy *Professor X - Enemy *Beast - Enemy *Banshee - Enemy *Moira MacTaggert - Enemy Gallery Diamond Frost.png White Queen First Class.jpg Trivia *﻿It is unclear if she has any possible relation to the Emma who appears in . They appear to be two different characters, given that Emma Frost is significantly younger in Origins at a time when she should be older. *Emma's diamond form shows a different resemblance to her Earth-616 universe counterpart. In the movie, she has a low level of super strength and she can't keep her diamond hardness without enough air. External links * * Navigation Category:Right-Hand Category:Psychics Category:Brainwashers Category:Mutants Category:Elitist Category:Fighters Category:Martial Artists Category:Protective Category:Honorable Category:Arrogant Category:Traitor Category:Extravagant Category:Opportunists Category:Sophisticated Category:Charismatic Category:Related to Hero Category:Affably Evil Category:Amoral Category:Power Hungry Category:Terrorists Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Neutral Evil Category:Deceased Category:Female Category:Humanoid Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Femme Fatale Category:In Love Category:Adaptational Villainy Category:Perverts